Определение любви
by Julia G.D
Summary: Russian translation of the short story "Definition of Love" by ZaKai. - Ммммм, Рой? Я...люблю... тебя, - Эд прошептал неуверенно. Рой открыл глаза и уставился в темноту. Это было нечто... новое.


A/N: Please feel free to comment and criticize this translation here. However, please pay compliments where they are due - on the page of the original story. (ZaKai, Definition of Love, fanfiction. net /s/4229542/1/Definition_of_Love )

Thanks, and happy reading!

Я попыталась в меру сил и способностей перевести этот рассказ как можно ближе к оригиналу. Однако, как это хорошо известно тем, кто хотя бы раз пытался перевести что-либо с одного языка на другой, не все идиомы можно перевести дословно и не всегда удается сохранить оригинальную структуру предложения, не пожертвовав при этом красотой языка или содержанием. Поэтому я в некоторых местах позволила себе отступить от оригинала - большей частью потому, что прямой перевод или изменял смысловую окраску предложения или просто звучал глупо. Я не претендую на идеал и конечно получившийся текст имеет свои огрехи, большие или маленькие - судить вам, тем кто это читает. Все замечания и критику по поводу перевода (которая очень-очень даже приветствуется!) оставляйте здесь. А вот комплименты по поводу содержания самого рассказа, пожалуйcта направляйте автору, Закай Стоунволл. Я уверена, ей будет очень приятно.

***

_Закай Стоунволл._

**Определение любви.**

Рой зевнул и, укладываясь в постель, бросил взгляд в сторону Эда, сидящего за письменным столом, полностью поглощенного чтением очередной книги. Поглядывая значительно на часы, Рой сказал:

- Не думаешь ли ты, что настало время немного поспать?

- Еще не позно, - ответил Эд не поднимая глаз от книги.

- Уже одиннадцать...

- Я и говорю, еще рано спать.

Поморщившись в предвидении неминуемого спора, Рой привстал на кровати, протянул руку к настольной лампе и, не говоря больше ни слова, щелкнул выключателем, погрузив комнату в полную темноту.

Несколько секунд стояла блаженная тишина. Затем, Ед произнес нерешительно:

- Ты выключил свет.

- Какая наблюдательность с твоей стороны, - пробормотал Рой, устраиваясь поудобнее под одеялом.

Еще несколко мгновений полнейшей тишины.

- Я не могу читать в темноте.

Утверждение прозвучало с едва заметным упреком.

- Тогда иди читать в зал, или, еще лучше, иди учиться к себе домой.

- Но мне нравится работать здесь, - пробурчал Эд настойчиво и немного капризно.

- Послушай, Эдвард, - начал Рой, - В отличие от тебя, я не могу нормально функционировать после трех или четырех часов сна...

- Старость не радость, не так ли? - перебил его Эд, с неприкрытой насмешкой в голосе.

- Нет, просто усталость пропорциональна мышечной массе.

Утверждение повисло в воздухе между ними и Рой усмехнулся, когда несколько мгновений спустя Эд взорвался, как и ожидалось:

- Это опять замечание по поводу моего роста?

- Конечно. А теперь, выбирай - или иди ложись со мной в постель или проваливай из комнаты и дай мне спокойно заснуть.

- Вредный старикан! - пробормотал Эд, однако Рой услышал как он встал и, после шороха снимаемой одежды, почувствовал, как Эд забрался в постель и скользнул к нему под одеяло. Широко зевнув еще раз, Рой закрыл глаза в удовлетворении, что в конце концов ему удастся заснуть.

Эд подкатился к нему под бок и моментом позже Рой почувствовал легкий поцелуй на своей щеке.

- Спокойной ночи, Рой... - прошептал Ед, прежде чем окончательно улечься, обняв Роя поверх одеяла.

- Спокойной ночи, Едвард, - ответил Рой покорно, зная что Эд будет ждать его ответа. С тех пор как он стал ночевать у Роя, у Эда вошло в привычку - дурную надо сказать, но Рой ничего с этим не мог поделать, - в случае если Рой не отзывался, продолжать говорить или, того хуже, настойчиво тыкать пальцем в спину, пока Рой не удостаивал его ответом.

Последовавшее затишье продлилось достаточно долго, так что Рой практически отключился, однако Эд снова вырвал его из объятий Морфея.

- Ммммм, Рой? Я... люблю... тебя... - прошептал он неуверенным голосом.

Рой открыл глаза и уставился в темноту. Это было нечто... _новое_...

Не дождавшись ответа, Эд пробормотал расстроенно:

- Только ты не любишь меня, да?

Рой не смог подавить полустон-полувздох вырвашийся из его груди. Эд не оставит его в покое пока он не отзовется.

Поэтому сонным, с нотками иронии, голосом, он ответил :

- Я разрешаю тебе приходить в мой дом почти каждый день, столоваться здесь, учиться и заниматься своими исследованиями, мыться здесь и оставлять здесь свою одежду, спать здесь - в моей постели... Ты же у нас гений, вот и подумай, как тебе кажется я к тебе отношусь?

Последовала еще минута молчания, в течение которой Эд, похоже, осмысливал сказанное; затем он прижался еще плотнее к Рою, обняв его крепче. Минуту спустя дыхание Эда выровнялось и Рой, улыбнувшись, в свою очередь положил руку поверх руки Эда и на этот раз окончательно заснул.


End file.
